


Rube

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Study, I Tried, Other, profiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 13:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Yet another furry creation





	Rube

**Author's Note:**

> Template Used: Furry OC Profile Template! Free to use ^_^ by MorphPaws11

BASIC DATA  
Name: Rube

Nickname(s) (if any):

Gender: Male

Age: 446

Date of Birth: October 14th

Sexuality: Demisexual

Personality: Warm and approachable

Likes: Cupcakes, ballet, adventure, reading, flowers, music

Dislikes: Sushi, horror in general, overly religious people

PHYSICAL APPEARANCE  
Species: Xaparrarte

Height: 5’3”

Weight: 122 lbs

Eyes: Caramel brown

Hair: Apple green; medium-length, unruly

Fur: Rosy Pink; long and fluffy

Tail (if any): Long and fluffy, slightly curls under at the tip

Markings (if any): White stripes

Wardrobe (if clothes are worn): Baggy t-shirts and cargo shorts

Additional Details: The Xaparrarte are similar to ferrets in appearance but with large cat-like ears and longer tails.

ABILITIES ((this section is optional))  
Super/Magic Powers (if any): Can put anyone at ease with a simple touch

Strength: 5/10

Stamina: 8/10

Intelligence: 9/10

Magic (if they have powers): 7/10


End file.
